


Don't you dare

by civillove



Series: Mug Half Full Universe [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requests from tumblr:"Don't you dare"--this would fit into the 'Mug Half Full' brio coffee shop AU universe
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Mug Half Full Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Don't you dare

“Don’t you dare.” Beth takes a step back, her hands up in front of her like a shield, gaze trained on Rio like he’s a shark.

He’s moving carefully like one, right beneath the water; his hands are covered in flour. Okay, so maybe she made the mistake of swiping icing on his cheeks but really, he shouldn’t be expecting anything less from her.

“I’m sorry.” She says but there are too many syllables that sound like laughter and she rounds one long metal table to try and keep them apart.

“You said that already, ma, I don’t believe you.” Rio jerks to the right but fakes his direction and heads left, successfully surprising her. Beth turns quickly but it’s too late, he’s got his arms around her from behind.

She lets out a laugh as he picks her up, face in her neck as his hands spread flour everywhere he can reach. She’s covered, even with the help of the apron on her chest but she’s been told many times not to wear black to work. She huffs as he lets her go, a soft pout making her lower lip jut out as she turns to lean against the counter.

Rio looks far too pleased for his own good, licking his lips as he looks at her, “Told you not to touch the icin’.”

She rolls her eyes and grabs the bowl, tugging it closer to her so she can take the spoon out of it. “Well now it’s too late, you can’t use it for scones.” She licks the icing off, making sure to purposely purse her lips.

Rio’s eyes clock the movement instantly, his hand coming up to curl her hair around her ear. His other hand rests on her hip and drags her closer, the spoon slipping from her lips as he leans in to kiss her. He makes a soft sound at how she tastes, thumb tracing patterns under her shirt and onto her skin.

“Guess we’ll have to find better use for it then.”

She smiles against his lips.


End file.
